DE-U-297 19 765 discloses a vehicle with three mowing devices, one of which is mounted on the front of the vehicle. This front mowing device discharges the mowed crop in the center rearward onto the ground. During travel, the swath so formed passes through the region between the wheels of the vehicle.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that crop buildup occurs in the free space between the wheels in large swaths.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved self-propelled mower having a front mowing device.
An object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower having a front mowing device and constructed in such a way that crop buildup between the wheels is avoided.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower, as defined in the previous object, but having in addition, structure for positioning a swath of crop cut by the front mowing device next to a swath of a mowing device at its side in order to form a double swath.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower as defined in the previous objects wherein a conveyor is provided for intercepting and conveying sideways crop discharged rearwardly by the front mowing device.
Still a more specific object is to provide a mowing device having a conveyor as set forth in the immediately preceding object wherein the conveyor is mounted for being pivoted between a raised non-working position, and a lowered working position.